


Thursday Nights

by KagehinaLollipop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss!Kageyama, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Frustrated Hinata, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Sex, Smut, Sub Hinata, Top Kageyama Tobio, dom Kageyama, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagehinaLollipop/pseuds/KagehinaLollipop
Summary: Darkening blue eyes stared down into shimmering gold, and Kageyama said nothing. He continued to allow his thumbs to tickle at the backs of his husband's hands before asking, "Would you stay here? With me?""Am I allowed to do that?" Shouyou asked, rather stunned."I'm the boss," Kageyama smirked, "I can do whatever the hell I want."OR Hinata doesn't like the idea of Kageyama having to stay late at work again, so he pays him a visit...





	Thursday Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmygosh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ohmygosh).



> Dedicated to this lovely guest, @ohmygosh. Thank you for the idea. I really hope you enjoy this!

"What?"

"Sorry, honey, but it's unavoidable."

"B-But... but it's movie night!"

"I know, Shouyou. I was looking forward to it, too. But I'm swamped here, you have to understand--"

Shouyou let out a loud sigh and ran a hand through his gingery hair. He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, leaning back so that his back was resting against the counter. 

"I'm sorry," Tobio apologized again, "Really, I am."

"Yeah, yeah," Hinata muttered, rolling his eyes at his husband, who clearly could not see him since they were talking over the phone. "God, this is the fourth night this week, Tobio!"

"Sorry... I've got to go now, okay? But I'll see you later tonight," Kageyama told him.

"When do you think you'll be home?" asked Hinata.

"I'm not sure... maybe nine?"

"Nine o'clock?!" Hinata gasped, exasperated. He groaned and ran a hand over his face. He had suddenly began to pace around the kitchen, unable to sit still. He'd never been able to stay in one place when he was talking on the phone. 

"I know, I know," Tobio apologized yet again, "Honey, I really have to go. I'll see you later?"

Hinata did not answer.

"Shou--"

"Fine!" yelled Hinata, but then he said much softer, "Fine, whatever. See you later."

Tobio muttered his farewell and as soon as he was off the phone, Hinata let out a very loud and over exaggerated sigh. He was tired of his husband having to stay late for work. 

Tonight was Hinata's favorite time of the week. Every Thursday night, Hinata and his husband would order pizza or some other food to be delivered to their home, and make popcorn and cuddle up on their couch to watch movies for the rest of the evening. Hinata loved being in Kageyama's arms, especially when it was for such an extended period of time. They would always start out sitting side-by-side, but by the time they normally finished a second or even third movie, they'd be very spread out. Kageyama would lean against the arm of their couch and allow his legs to rest on the length of the couch. Then, Hinata would squish himself between the back of the couch and his husband, lay on his side and throw a leg against Kageyama's hip while resting his head on the taller man's chest.

Tobio's chest was Hinata's special place. He loved hearing Kageyama's heart beat as he lay beside him. Especially when Hinata would kiss his cheek or hug him close and Tobio's beating heart would speed up. The gesture made Hinata feel on top of the world, and like he truly owned the heart that lay inside of Kageyama's chest. Hinata began to feel particularly hot at that moment, thinking of being cuddled up with Tobio.

However, as much as Hinata truly loved it when Kageyama held him, threw an arm across his back to pull him in closer as he rested against him, there was one thing in particular that made this day truly Hinata's favorite. And that thing was that, no matter what, the night would always, always end up with rough, hot sex.

Of course, Kageyama and Hinata were always randomly intimate, but on Thursday nights especially, it was guaranteed that they would have sex. It wasn't even like they both agreed to have one night dedicated to sex; things just ended up that way. 

Hinata had suggested that they start a movie night, but he never intended it to turn into what it had. They'd simply noticed a pattern that they'd always become aroused being so close together on Thursday evenings, and things only escalated. Usually once they'd finished two or three movies, Kageyama would lean over and peck at his husband's lips a few times, asking. And Hinata always obliged, always wanted more. He'd end up straddling Kageyama's hips and the two of them would begin to grind into a heavy make out session. 

Sometimes, they had sex right there on the couch. Other times, Kageyama would carry Hinata upstairs and toss him on the bed and bury him into the sheets with hard, heavy thrusts. A handful of times, Hinata would just bend over the coffee table and allow Kageyama to ravish him.

But it didn't matter how they did it; sex was always good when it was with Kageyama. It was one of Hinata's very favorite things.

However, now Shouyou was in an incredibly bad mood. If Tobio would not be home until nine, then that meant he'd want to come home, eat, and then head immediately to bed so that he'd be able to get up for work the next day, since that's what he'd done the past three nights in a row. Hinata had even made plans for them that night, wanted things to be even more romantic than ever.

He had already begun setting up the reminiscent's of his plan when Hinata's husband called with the terrible news. Hinata had been planning on taking things up a notch, had bought a comfy blanket and champagne for them to share that night. He wanted to lay out the blanket on the ground with a bunch of pillows for them to sit with while they ate whatever food and drank what Hinata had bought. It was intended to be a very romantic evening, but all of Hinata's plans went to shit when Kageyama told him he'd be staying late.

So, yes, Hinata was very angry, indeed.

As he debated ordering food for himself, Hinata began to ponder another idea. It was only around four o'clock, so the day wasn't yet over. Hinata really wanted to see his stupid, plan-ruining husband, even though he was upset with him. He thought about maybe bringing Kageyama dinner so that the other man wouldn't have to wait until late in the day to eat... but would that upset him? What if he tried to be nice and Kageyama became angry with him for trying?

Hinata rolled his eyes and snorted. Kageyama loved food; of course he wouldn't be angry if Shouyou brought him something to eat.

The orange-haired man sighed. He'd never seen Kageyama's office before, and the thought of seeing it intrigued him. He smiled to himself, thinking that perhaps the idea wasn't that bad at all. Hinata would have texted Kageyama, but he decided not to; he wanted to make it a surprise.

That was how a very small and out of place Hinata (everyone in Kageyama's building were wearing suits while he stood in sweats and a loose t-shirt) ended up walking into his husband's office building.

The entire place smelled like leather, paper, and the food that Hinata had picked up from one of their favorite places to eat. The ginger was suddenly feeling a little nervous about being in such a place; it felt very classy and out of his league. There were people in dress shoes with briefcases that walked around him as they exited, giving Shouyou sideways glances. Hinata cursed each one of them, wishing that one of them had been Kageyama on his way home like the rest of them, on time.

Hinata looked around for a final time, noting the leather couches and fake plants and the unnecessary amount of windows the building had before stepping up to a reception desk toward the back of the tall building.

"Um," Hinata said quietly (the building was very silent and Hinata thought talking too loud would break an unspoken peace in the area), "I... um, I'm looking for Kageyama Tobio?"

"Do you have... an appointment?" the lady behind the desk asked, looking up and down at Hinata's very under dressed appearance.

"Oh, no," explained Hinata quickly, "He's my husband. I'm bringing him dinner since he's staying late."

The lady eyed him suspiciously, asking blandly, "Do you have any photo identification?"

Hinata didn't understand at all why she needed his ID, but he gave it to her anyway. The lady looked at the card where it very clearly stated his, as well as the last name he'd taken from his husband, on the front.

"Kageyama-Hinata Shouyou?" she said bluntly and Hinata blushed at the name. He loved hearing it out loud, loved hearing the last name that had been added to his when he and Tobio had married several years earlier.

"That's right," snapped Shouyou, not being able to help himself. He was feeling threatened by the woman who questioned him so; he just wanted to bring his husband some damn food.

The woman slipped the ID back over to Hinata before typing something on her computer. A minute later, a sticker was being printed out, and the receptionist slid it back over to him. On the sticker, it had Hinata's name as well as 'visitor' underneath.

"Take the elevator up to floor eighteen. That's where his office is," the woman told him and Hinata nodded, murmuring his thanks before heading for the elevator. When he was on it, Hinata scoffed at the sticker he'd been given. He knew he was meant to put it on, but he decided to just hold the plastic with the sticky note on it in his hand.

Shouyou was a little grateful to have the elevator to himself; he needed a moment away from the workers that were leaving that evening. He was feeling a little nervous about seeing Kageyama, but he didn't know why. He was actually looking forward to seeing Tobio, but his nerves remained, anyway.

As the scent of the food in the bag Hinata was carrying filled up the tiny elevator, Hinata felt his stomach rumble loudly. He was very hungry, silently wishing the elevator would hurry up and move faster.

Finally, however, the elevator dinged and Hinata stepped off, looking around.

There must've been nearly four or five dozen cubicles on the entire floor. The scent was the same as it had been downstairs; dead and papery. It made Hinata queasy.

He looked around, trying to figure out how he'd find Kageyama. He heard people typing on keyboards and the occasional person talking on the phone, but other than that, Hinata heard nothing. He gulped a little at the deadliness of the place before walking down very slowly, eyes and head turning everywhere in search of his husband. 

Finally, he came across a cubicle that wasn't empty and saw a man typing on his computer. Hinata felt a little eerie at the man's appearance; he was definitely tall and very broad. His hair was tied back into a bun and he had a stubbly beard. Hinata noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the shakiness of his fingers; he was clearly exhausted.

"Um," Hinata said quietly again, "E-Excuse me?"

The man stopped typing and looking at him. Hinata felt a little scared, but he smiled warmly at him, anyway.

"I'm looking for Kageyama Tobio? Do you know where he is?"

The man's eyes widened as Hinata said his husband's name.

"Do you have an appointment with him?" the man asked.

"Oh, no! I--"

The man sighed, "Then I'd get out of here while you still can."

Hinata blinked at the bluntness of the stranger's tone. "Huh?"

The bearded man leaned in a little closer, whispering, "Sorry if I sound rude, but... it's just that... well, that man tends to get a little cranky when he's got a lot on his plate."

Hinata bent down closer, intrigued. "Does he?"

"Oh, yeah!" the man whispered, nodding frantically, "It's always hell when Kageyama has to stay late... he's scary."

"Is he?"

"Yeah! He tends to yell a lot more when he's tired..." the man closed his eyes, feeling tired, "You didn't hear that from me, though..."

Hinata smiled and the man opened his eyes. He suddenly noticed the food Hinata was carrying, not having noticed it before due to exhaustion.

"Oh, are you the new assistant he was telling us about?" the stranger asked, "Is that why you have food?"

"Oh, no," Hinata chuckled, "I'm his husband."

The man looked up at Shouyou in complete horror.

"Oh... oh, god--" he gasped, "I'm... I'm so, so sorry, I can't believe I said any of that, I'm sorry--"

Hinata laughed, "Don't worry, I won't tell. Trust me, I know how scary he can be... but he's sweet once you get to know him." The man looked up at him, scared. Hinata smiled warmly again, "Really, it's okay. Your secret is safe with me."

The man looked at Hinata for a moment, saw his soft smile before grinning back at him gently.

"Thanks..." the stranger said quietly, "Oh, I'm Asahi, by the way. Asahi Azumane."

"Nice to meet you," Hinata greeted, "I'm Shouyou."

"I can't believe I've never met you," Asahi breathed, "If you're the boss's significant other, then you're pretty important."

Hinata blushed a little, "This is actually my first time here..."

"Oh, yeah," Asahi said stupidly, "I forgot you asked me for directions." The taller man rolled a little out of his cubicle before pointing down the way Hinata had been walking, "Just walk all the way down that way and then make a left. You'll see the door to his office against the back wall. There's a plate on the wall with his name on it, you can't miss it."

Hinata looked at him and grinned politely again, "Thank you so much. You're a lot nicer than the receptionist lady."

Asahi laughed nervously before they said their goodbye's and Hinata began walking onward. He was feeling a little smug at the thought of being 'the boss's significant other.' He snickered to himself after that, reminding himself to scold Kageyama for being so harsh to his employees, especially when Asahi had been so polite to him.

Finally, Hinata found the door that had Kageyama's name beside it. He was just about to knock on the door when he heard shouting coming from the inside.

An unfamiliar voice scrambled for apology, saying, "I'm so, so sorry, sir, I could've sworn they were due the day after tomorrow--"

"Well they aren't, you dolt!" Hinata had no problem recognizing his husband's voice, especially when he said, "God, is it really that hard to read? I even circled the damn due date for you, but you still can't turn in your work on time!"

"I'm sorry, sir, I'll get right to it--"

"You'd better!" snapped Kageyama, "Because there's no way I'm letting you leave until it's done!"

"Yes, sir, so sorry--"

A second later and Hinata had to jump out of the way as a flustered employee came scrambling out of the office. He, too, had circles under his eyes, like Asahi, from pure exhaustion. He gave Hinata a glance before nearly tripping and dropping a stack of papers on the ground, and then scrambled off to his cubicle. Hinata caught the door before it shut and poked his head inside.

Immediately, he saw Kageyama. The man was at the back of the room, hunched over his desk. He was writing something down, head being held up by one of his hands. His fingers were pulling on his hair, and although Hinata was unable to see his eyes due to the angle, he knew immediately that his husband was beyond stressed. Hinata suddenly felt like maybe he shouldn't have come at all. 

Taking a quick look around the room and noticing how the entire back wall was a giant window with a large sunshade over it, Hinata gulped a little and cautiously tapped his knuckles on the door.

"For god's sake!" Kageyama shouted immediately and Hinata shrank, "What is it now?!" The second he looked up, the anger in Kageyama's eyes and the frustration all over his face disappeared. Hinata bit his lip as they held eye contact for a moment.

"Shouyou?" Kageyama asked softly, clearly surprised. Hinata stepped a little further inside, still holding the door open with his weight.

"I..." Hinata said softly, "I thought... you might want dinner." He pulled the bag in front of him so that Kageyama could see. Tobio eyed it for a moment, eyes a little wide and his mouth shut. Hinata looked down at his feet, embarrassed. "Is... now a bad time?"

"No!" Kageyama called immediately and a little too loud, for Hinata had jumped. He softened his voice a little and repeated, "No... no, not at all. Come in."

Hinata bowed a little and cautiously stepped in, shutting the door behind him. He leaned against the door, looking around, feeling unsure. He sat that for a moment, feeling a little in the way.

"Shouyou," Tobio breathed softly, "Come in, really. Sit down."

Hinata glanced up, gulping a little before stepping in further. He moved forward and sat in one of the chairs in front of Kageyama's desk. He looked at all the papers spread out across the other man's desk, watched as Tobio began piling up the papers and clearing them away. When everything was neat and the desk was nearly empty, Kageyama folded his hands and arms on top of the wooden surface.

"So," Kageyama asked, "What'd you bring?"

Hinata, still avoiding his husband's eyes, set the takeout bag atop the desk. Kageyama sighed loudly.

"How'd you know?" he smirked, "I've had this on my mind all day."

He was referring to the selection Hinata had made for dinner that day. The smaller man flushed a little before taking out the food and giving Kageyama his share as well as a pair of chopsticks.

"Do... do you have time to be taking a break?" Hinata asked tentatively and Kageyama shrugged.

"I think I've earned a small break."

The two ate in an awkward silence. Hinata was feeling a little ashamed that he'd disturbed Kageyama when he was so busy. He suddenly thought that perhaps he should not have come at all.

"Shou..." Kageyama trailed, and then he was standing up and leaning over the desk, reaching out and thumbing at the corner of Hinata's mouth. Hinata blinked at him, watched as Kageyama sat back down and sucked his thumb in his mouth, licking. He pulled his finger out and looked at his husband, smiling gently, "You had a little sauce on your mouth."

Hinata blushed, grabbing a napkin and wiping his mouth. Kageyama grinned lovingly at him.

When they were done, Hinata gathered all of the trash in the plastic bag he'd come with, standing and straightening up.

"I should probably let you get back to work," murmured Hinata, "I'm sorry if I bothered you..."

"Honey," Kageyama whispered so gently that Hinata finally looked up at his husband's face. Kageyama tilted his head a little at him before throwing his chin up gently, ordering him very gently, "Come here."

Hinata blinked for a moment before walking around the desk and stepping carefully in front of Kageyama. The other man rolled his chair back a little before spreading his legs a bit and patting his thigh. "Sit down."

Shouyou blushed furiously but sat down in his husband's lap anyway, placing his hands in his own lap and playing with his thumbs. Kageyama nuzzled into him, wrapping an arm around Hinata's back before placing his other hand over Shouyou's intertwined ones. He closed his eyes, kissing at his clothed shoulder, letting out a long sigh.

"It's been a very long day," muttered Kageyama, "And I've still got shit to do."

"Then... I should go," Hinata breathed, flustered, and he began to stand up before Tobio gripped him tighter.

"Please, stay," Tobio begged, "I... can relax for a bit... if you're here."

Hinata felt his heart jump a bit. He cautiously raised his arms and wrapped them around Kageyama's neck. The other man kissed once at his husband's neck.

"I'm sorry," apologized Kageyama, "God, I wish we were at home right now. We'd be about to start a second movie..."

"It's okay," muttered Hinata and really, it was. "I'm sad we couldn't have our movie night, but... work is more important."

"No," responded Tobio immediately, "You... are more important, without a doubt. You're the most important thing to me, always."

Hinata felt heat swarm around his belly and heart. He smiled, cuddling closer to his husband, who gripped at him even tighter.

"This weekend," Tobio started, "I promise that you and I will have a movie day. We can order in like we always do and spend the whole day in front of the TV."

"That's not very good for our eyes, Tobio," giggled Hinata, "But... I really like the sound of that."

At that moment, the phone that settled on top of Kageyama's desk began to ring loudly. Kageyama groaned and leaned forward, clutching Hinata as he picked it up.

"This is Kageyama," he grunted and Hinata smiled at him, watching the man's features. Tobio suddenly perked up, scooting in closer to his desk and pulling in a pen and paper. "Yes," he said, "Of course we can!" He was smiling very lightly and Hinata smiled, too, at the thought of his husband being happy. "Yes, sir," Kageyama continued, and Hinata rubbed a hand around his neck and shoulder. "Well, I'm free any time, sir. I'd be happy to--" 

Kageyama's face fell, still clutching onto the pen in his hand. "Oh," he said, "Oh, I'm sorry but... this weekend, I have--"

Hinata felt his heart jerk a little. Kageyama swallowed, "Yes, I understand... yes... of course... right... I suppose... right..." Kageyama suddenly turned his head as he held the phone between his shoulder and head. He looked into Hinata's eyes, sad and apologetic. Hinata felt his heart drop, ready for disappointment. The smaller man sighed very quietly before standing up, despite Kageyama trying desperately to get him to remain in his lap. Kageyama continued to talk on the phone, even as he grabbed Hinata's hand and looked into his eyes, mouthing the word 'wait.'

Hinata smiled sadly at him before removing his hand from Kageyama's grip and turning around again, stepping around Kageyama's desk and getting ready to grab the garbage bag in front of him. Kageyama stood up again, grabbing Hinata's wrist from across the desk and giving him a demanding look, a stare that said 'you'd better fucking wait.' Hinata gulped.

"Yes, thank you, sir... yes. Alright, that sounds good. You bet... goodbye," Kageyama hung up the phone and scribbled something on his note pad before looking up at his husband. The two stared at a moment in silence.

Kageyama sighed, running a hand through his hair before gesturing Hinata back over again. The smaller man carefully stepped around. Kageyama looked down at him, frustrated.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said gently, "I... I just told you we'd spend the day together this weekend, but... I have a meeting--"

"Forget it," Hinata said, smiling carefully, "We'll try again next week."

"But," cried Kageyama, "Shouyou, really, I'm so--"

"I said it's fine," said Hinata firmly, "Don't worry about it."

Kageyama looked down, gripping Hinata's hands in his own and thumbing over them softly. He bit his lip. "God... I'm always letting you down, aren't I?"

Hinata blinked up at him. "What're you talking about?"

Kageyama sighed, "I know how much you love our movie nights, and I do, too. I don't want to be here--"

The smaller man smiled up at the taller man, saying, "Stop. I told you it's fine, idiot. Sure, I'm a little sad about it, but there's no problem at all. We'll try again next week, okay?"

Darkening blue eyes stared down into shimmering gold, and Kageyama said nothing. He continued to allow his thumbs to tickle at the backs of his husband's hands before asking, "Would you stay here? With me?"

"Am I allowed to do that?" Shouyou asked, rather stunned.

"I'm the boss," Kageyama smirked, "I can do whatever the hell I want." There was a tint of sadness in his voice, like he was still unsure about letting his husband down. The feeling was something he hated quite a lot. But Hinata rested a hand on his cheek and leaned up for a kiss, and suddenly his body released its' straining muscles, and he relaxed.

"Then get back to work, Mr. Kageyama."

"Don't call me that."

Hinata giggled and Kageyama felt his chest lurch. He was feeling more confident about his work now that Hinata was there with him. They resumed their original position, Hinata sitting on Kageyama's knee.

"Are you sure you can work like this?" buzzed Hinata and he felt a reassuring hand tickle up his spine.

"I love you."

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows at him. "That didn't answer my question at all."

"Dumbass, you're supposed to say 'I love you, too, Tobio! My one and only love--'"

"Tobio--"

"'I really love you! I worship your big, fat co--'"

"Tobio!" Hinata said sternly, but there was a laugh hidden in his eyes, "Watch what you say at work!"

Kageyama smiled up at him, waiting. Hinata leaned down and molded their lips together in response. Tobio hesitated for a moment, staring up into Hinata's eyes. He loved the sparkle that flashed at him as he stared at him. Then, he resumed his work with a seemingly respectful Hinata in his lap.

However, things got very boring rather quickly.

Hinata was now sitting on the ground behind Kageyama's desk, back against the wooden table. Occasionally, he'd begin to poke a finger at Kageyama's ankle or run a hand up and down his clothed leg. He looked out the window, which was rather hard to do because of the enormous shade protecting it, to try and find something to do. But it was nearly dark now and Hinata was beyond bored. He wondered how much longer he'd be there with Kageyama.

Occasionally, an employee of Tobio's would come in and announce their exits for the night. Hinata listened quietly. He heard the employee that Tobio had yelled at earlier walk in with the project he had forgotten to do and the two discussed it quietly. 

Hinata noticed that Tobio was rather polite when he talked to his employee. It stunned Hinata and made him rather proud to be wearing his ring on his left hand, but then he realized that Kageyama was more than likely trying to show off since Hinata was there, and the idea made his heart stumble. Perhaps he should come visit his husband more often; that way he could fix the issue of Kageyama supposedly always being a nightmare to his workers.

"No," Kageyama said, frustrated, "Look at the numbers there. Did you rush this?"

"Oh," the employee responded, embarrassed, "I'm so sorry, sir. I'll fix it immediately."

Kageyama said nothing and the man left. Hinata bit his lip and watched as he ran a hand through his dark hair. The action turned Hinata on more than anything else. He carefully scooted closer to Kageyama, lifting a hand to rest on his husband's knee.

"You can do it, honey," encouraged Hinata gently, "You're almost done."

"No, I'm not," Kageyama whined, "God, I can't focus with you here." Hinata looked taken aback and Kageyama quickly explained, "I keep thinking about you. I'm always thinking about you. But now that you're here, I want to kiss you so bad... but I know that if I start, I won't want to stop..."

Hinata smirked, "I'll give you a lot of kisses if you finish your work."

Kageyama looked down at him, biting his lip. Hinata suddenly felt a hot chill run up his spine, and he was suddenly on his hands and knees, crawling a little closer to Kageyama and resting his hands on his thighs.

"Shou--"

"Do you want a lot of kisses, Tobio?"

The taller man blinked down at him wildly, "Are you nuts--?"

Hinata bit his lip and released the plump fat. He could feel himself hardening up at the sight of a flustered Kageyama.

"I can kiss you in a lot of places..." explained Hinata gently, running his hands up and down the taller man's legs.

"Shouyou, I'm at work--"

"Mm," Hinata moaned quietly and Kageyama widened his eyes in pure shock, "Don't you want to play with me instead, Tobio? I'm so bored."

"Baby, please. I can't do this right now--"

"Then don't do anything," Hinata smirked, "Just keep sitting there and do your work... you look so sexy when you're working..."

"Shouyou," said Kageyama sternly, but his voice cracked when he begged, "Please."

Hinata suddenly rested a hand over the bulge in Kageyama's pants. Tobio slapped his hand away.

"Enough," growled Tobio dangerously, "You're... being very naughty, Shouyou."

Shouyou smirked at him, resting his head on his husband's knee and whispering quietly, "What're you gonna do about it, Daddy?"

Just as Kageyama was about to snap at him, there was another knock on the door. Hinata suddenly slithered underneath the desk and was pulling Kageyama closer to the desk by pulling on the chairs leg. He quickly felt over the irresistible lump in Tobio's pants, and the other man pushed his hand away again, feeling himself jump in his pants at the contact.

"Behave yourself," growled Tobio lowly, moving the trash on the table behind his desk, and then he was saying, "Come in!"

The second the door opened, Hinata was on him again. Tobio gripped at his wrist, but Hinata swiped it away and carefully unzipped his pants. He heard someone shuffle in and then sit down across from Kageyama, placing some papers on the table.

"I think I've fixed our problem, sir," said the man and Tobio reluctantly raised his hand from where he was stopping Hinata to examine the papers. Hinata smirked and unbuttoned his husband's pants, immediately reaching inside his boxers and pulling out his half-hard cock. Kageyama grunted loudly, unable to reach back down to stop Hinata from stroking him slowly.

"U-Uh," Kageyama stuttered, "Y-Yeah, you fixed it." Hinata almost snorted, but instead he leaned forward on his knees, gripping Kageyama's thigh with one hand, and gave a tentative lick to the tip of Tobio's cock. The other man jerked his hips violently, which surprisingly, went unnoticed by the employee across from him. Shouyou lapped at him again, closing his eyes a little. In one hot motion, he took Kageyama's cock in his mouth and gave a soft suck to his tip. Kageyama grunted above him.

"S-Sir? Are you feeling okay--"

"I'm fine," snapped Kageyama and the other man recoiled across from him. Hinata began to bob his head, taking Kageyama's throbbing cock further in his mouth and licking around him. He heard Kageyama sigh deeply. "Right, um, the rest of it looks okay to me," Tobio said hurriedly.

"Are... you sure?" asked the man uneasily, "I can fix it if--"

"I said it looks fine!" snapped Tobio and the man choked a little. Hinata smirked around Tobio's cock, bobbing his head up and down on the pulsing member. He spit on the top of it and went faster, sucked harder. When Kageyama snaked a hand down and pulled incredibly hard on Hinata's hair, he knew he was in a lot of trouble.

"Then, if that's all, sir, I guess I'll be taking my leave--"

"Yes," grunted Tobio, but Hinata knew it had nothing to do with what his employee had said to him, "Go home, go on. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you, sir, good night," the man began organizing the papers, standing up. Hinata took Kageyama's entire cock in his mouth and the dark-haired man kicked the table hard. The employee in the room looked at him, pausing in surprise. Tobio gave him a dark look to 'hurry the fuck up and leave' and his worker quickly grabbed his things and scrambled out of the room. The second the door had closed behind him, Hinata moaned around Kageyama's hard cock and gave another harsh suck. Kageyama used both of his hands to pull hard on Hinata's hair, backing up in his chair and pulling him off of his cock. He continued to clutch Hinata's ginger hair hard, staring deep into his eyes and hissing,

"You naughty little boy." He pulled hard at Hinata, lifting him out from under the table. Hinata whimpered in pain as he was pulled up by his hair. Kageyama forced him to stand up in front of him. "I can't believe you... I can't believe I'm gonna have to punish my little cum slut at work, of all places--"

"Yes," Hinata moaned, "Punish me, Daddy."

Kageyama looked at him, eyes dark and dangerous. If he was anyone else, Hinata would've feared the look in his eyes. But Hinata stared down at him, smirking. Kageyama grunted.

"Don't you fucking smirk at me like that," he snapped and Hinata bit his lip. "Take off your pants and bend over the table. Now."

Shouyou did not hesitate, taking off his sweatpants and then immediately turning around and leaning over the table. He felt Kageyama gripping his ass cheeks through his boxers and moaned a little. Kageyama stood up behind him, moved to his left side and began groping at him harder with his right hand, used his left one to push down against Hinata's lower back.

"Count," demanded Kageyama. It was the magic word that Hinata knew all too well. He whimpered and lowered his head, bracing himself. Kageyama threw up his hand and then roughly slapped it against Hinata's clothed ass.

Hinata whimpered, "Mm, one."

Kageyama slapped him again and Hinata counted, "Two." After a third slap, Hinata moaned loudly and counted it again. Kageyama bit his lip.

"Fuck, you're enjoying this, aren't you?" he hissed, and then he was pulling down Hinata's underwear to expose his nude backside. Hinata whined lowly. He withdrew his hand and mercilessly slapped down hard, using full force. Hinata cried out, burying his head in the table at the stinging slap. His eyes began to water. Kageyama slapped him again.

"I told you to fucking count," growled Kageyama and Hinata gasped quietly.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I forgot--"

"Then we're starting over," Kageyama grunted and he spanked Hinata again.

"Uh!" Hinata cried at the almost unbearable force, "One!"

Kageyama continued to spank him, slapping over his ass and watching the fat of his cheeks jiggle with each one. It was incredibly hot, watching Hinata's ass wobble and then leave an imprint of his hand behind. The skin began to turn a dangerous red, but Kageyama didn't stop there. By the eighteenth count, Hinata was feeling bruised.

"N-Nineteen," Hinata hiccuped.

"One more," muttered Kageyama and then he was slapping Hinata again. The final spank was the hardest one (it always was) and Hinata recoiled, jerking as he cried out. Kageyama yanked at his hair again, pulling him up straight.

"You little slut," he chimed in his ear, "I told you to behave yourself, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" grunted Kageyama and he gave a harsh tug at the orange hair.

"Ah! Yes, Daddy!"

Kageyama smirked and licked at Hinata's neck, biting the skin. He threw Hinata face first over the desk again. Hinata leaned against it, resting his cheek against the cool surface and keeping his arms beside him. 

Tobio sat back down in his chair, rolling closer to Hinata. He gently kissed over the redness of his lover's ass, leaving soft little pecks. Hinata whimpered. Tobio ran his hands up and down Hinata's sides and the backs of his thighs.

"Spread yourself, baby, I want to see your tight little hole," he mumbled and Hinata whimpered again before reaching behind him and using both of his hands to spread his fat cheeks wide. Kageyama growled.

"What's this?" he grunted, "You're not as tight as you usually are..."

"Daddy--"

"Could it be?" growled Tobio, "Did you finger yourself today? Or has my little slut been fucking other people?"

"No, Tobio--"

"Is that it, baby? Were you that impatient that you had one of your friends come over to fuck you while I wasn't home?"

"No, Daddy, I didn't, I swear--"

"Then what was my naughty little husband doing, hm?"

Hinata buried his head in the table again, feeling exposed as Kageyama ran a finger up to circle his rim.

"I fingered myself in the shower."

"Did you?"

"I did," Hinata confessed, "I couldn't wait, I needed something inside me--"

"Yeah?" Tobio asked, and then he was sticking two dry fingers in Hinata's hole without warning. Hinata cried out, feeling a burn as the fingers began furiously pumping into him without any slickness to them. "How many fingers did you use?"

"T-Three," Hinata cried.

"Oh?" Tobio taunted, then he stuck another finger inside of him, "This many?"

Hinata grunted out, feeling a sting in his hole as Kageyama fucked him dry, "Y-Yeah, Daddy, yes."

"Did it feel good?" asked Tobio, "Did you like it?"

"Mm, n-not as good as y-your fingers, Daddy," moaned Hinata, "I--fuck-- I couldn't reach my... my special spot."

"Yeah?" asked Tobio again, and he began to wiggle his fingers against Hinata's prostate, "This spot, baby?"

"F-Fuck, yeah!" Hinata cried, "Ah!"

Tobio smirked, moving his fingers away from Hinata's sweet spot and teasing, "Naughty little sluts don't get to have their special place tickled."

Hinata groaned at the bluntness, gulping. "Daddy, Daddy please--"

"Shut up," Tobio snapped, "You don't talk unless I give you permission. Understood?"

"Y-Yes, fuck."

Kageyama began thrusting his fingers inside of Hinata harder, scissoring and wiggling his fingers deep inside of him.

"Fucking whore," muttered Tobio, "What were you thinking about when you fingered yourself?"

"Y-You, Daddy," whined Shouyou, "Always you."

"Hm? What was I doing?"

"Uh!" Hinata cried at a hard thrust, "Y-You were fucking me, Daddy. Nice and hard, like you always do." Hinata licked his lips, "I want you inside me, Daddy, please--"

Kageyama snorted, "Only good boys get fucked, Shouyou. You have to earn it."

Hinata whined, "T-Then let me earn it, Daddy, please, I want to have your cock inside me--"

The taller man withdrew his fingers and Hinata grunted at the loss of fingers. 

"Sit down on the desk," instructed Kageyama and Hinata obliged, turning around and sitting down on the cool desk. Kageyama quickly lifted his knees, taking Hinata by surprise and falling backward, catching himself with his elbows. Tobio spread his legs further, until his knees were almost against his chest. Hinata blushed, completely exposed. Tobio licked his lips at the sight of Hinata's hard, dripping cock.

"Finger yourself," Tobio ordered, "Like you did this morning. I want to watch you, baby."

Shouyou whined, feeling a little embarrassed. He'd never fingered himself in front of Tobio before, and the position he was in exposed him fully. He tentatively reached a hand down and circled his rim, but Tobio grabbed his wrist.

"Wet yourself first, fuck," Tobio said, "Or are you that impatient that you can't prepare yourself first?"

Hinata whined and stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them slowly. He stuck his tongue out and licked at them, sucking on them and wetting them. When he pulled away, there was a string of saliva attached to the tip of his fingers and Tobio groaned at the sight.

The smaller man lowered his coated hand and began playing with his rim again, tickling himself. The elbow he was using to hold himself up slipped back a little. Hinata spread his legs wider and began to slide a finger inside himself.

"Oh," Hinata gasped, "Fuck." He pushed his middle finger in farther, all the way in. He sighed loudly and immediately added another one, scissoring himself.

Tobio leaned back in his chair, pushing his pants down further. He bit his lip, watching Hinata closely as the other man slowly began to pump two fingers inside, gentle and slow. Hinata whimpered, eyes fluttering shut as he pleased himself.

The raven-haired man in front of him carefully lowered his hand down, running his fingers over his heavy cock. He licked over his teeth, gripping himself carefully and hissing a little. Hinata opened his eyes and saw Kageyama playing with himself and moaned loudly. He stuck another finger inside and began a steady pace, fucking his fingers into himself and watching Kageyama's eyes darken, concentrated on the sight unfolding in front of him. Kageyama grunted and began to stroke himself a little faster, thumbing over his tip and eyes completely focused on Hinata's opening.

"Fuck yourself faster," he demanded and Hinata whined, throwing his head back a little as he pushed his fingers in deeper and began to flick his wrist up and down, fingering himself harder. Tobio groaned at the sight, jerking himself off even quicker.

The taller man rolled in closer to him, reaching a hand up. He continued to fist over himself as he raised his fingers over Hinata's chest, lifting his shirt up and flicking over his nipple. Hinata jerked and moaned, stopping his movements for only a second.

"Keep going, baby," whispered Tobio gently, "Come on, continue."

Hinata whined, continuing his heavy and hard thrusts inside of himself. Tobio pinched at Hinata's nipple, thumbing over it as he felt precum leave his tip. He pulled at the nipple, eyes flashing between the pink bud and the fingers that squelched inside of his husband.

"Oh, Daddy," Hinata moaned quietly, "Oh, fuck."

Kageyama groaned, squeezing himself lightly. Hinata was desperately trying to find that special spot deep inside himself, but to no avail. His fingers continued to brush inside, looking for his most favorite spot.

However, Kageyama released his own throbbing cock and jerked Hinata's wrist, pulling out his fingers and releasing his pleasure. Hinata whined and Tobio gently pushed him down on the desk until he was lying flat against the table. Tobio positioned himself between Hinata's spread legs, bending down and latching his mouth around the nipple he'd just been taunting.

"Ah!" cried Hinata, "Daddy!"

Kageyama licked around nipple, sucking harshly and nipping. He carefully bit around it with his teeth, pulling up and releasing the bruised bud. He began sucking at it harshly again, loving the way it made Hinata squirm. He placed a hand on Hinata's exposed thigh, pushing it further apart. Hinata whimpered, hole puckering.

Tobio released the nipple and leaned up a bit, resting his hands on either side of his stuttering husband and smirking.

"Good boy," he praised, "You're a good boy, Shouyou."

Hinata smiled softly, panting. Kageyama stepped back, pushing down his pants and taking off his shoes. Hinata curled his toes in his gym shoes, wishing they were off so he could curl them further. But Kageyama did not allow him to take them off, instead grabbing his foot and kissing at one of his ankles.

"Tobio," Hinata admired softly, "Please..."

Tobio eyed him, allowing their eyes to meet. Lust washed over them once again and he positioned himself for Hinata's hole.

"What do you want, baby?" he asked, "Tell me."

"Mm," moaned Hinata as he felt Kageyama circling his leaking tip around his asshole. The precum left his cock and smeared around Hinata's pink hole. "Fuck me, Daddy, please."

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows, growling, "That's the best you can do? You must not want it that bad..."

"Shit," Hinata cursed, raising a hand up to play with his own nipple, "Please, fuck me, Daddy. I want your big cock inside me. Fuck, please, please put your fat cock in my tiny hole, Daddy. I want it so, so bad."

"Do you?" Tobio pushed, "You want me inside you?"

"Fuck, yes," Shouyou cried, "Fill me up, shit. Fuck my slutty hole, Daddy, ugh, I want you deep inside me, please. I need you to fuck me, been thinking about you all day."

"Yeah?" growled Tobio, pushing his tip inside but nothing more. Hinata whined.

"Y-Yeah," he gasped, "Fuck, I l-love our movie nights, Daddy... I love them because I know you'll fuck me good afterward."

Kageyama paused. "Fuck... that's why you like Thursday nights? Because I'll fuck you?"

Hinata smiled up at him lovingly, breathing heavy, "Yeah, Daddy. I love it because I know we'll end up having sex. I love having sex with you, honey, fuck."

Tobio widened his eyes, blinking. Suddenly, his eyes turned extremely dark, eyes glossy with lust and then he snapped his hips inside of his husband hard. Hinata cried out, not expecting the sudden intrusion as he threw his head back.

"I should have known," Tobio growled and he didn't hold back. He began to relentlessly fuck into his tiny other half, not giving him a chance to adjust or catch his breath. "Fuck, you're such a whore. You're a little slut, Shouyou."

"Mm, fuck, I am, Daddy, I'm your little slut."

"God... no wonder you were so upset. My little whore thought he wasn't going to get fucked today... so you came up here, right? This was your plan all along, wasn't it? You used food as an excuse, but really you just wanted my big cock inside you."

Hinata cried out as Kageyama slammed against his prostate. Kageyama tightened his hold on the backs of his knees, fucking into him harder.

"Y-Yes, Daddy!" Hinata cried, "Fuck, you're fucking me so good--"

"Here I was, rewarding you because I thought you were a good boy," growled Tobio, "You're a naughty little bitch, Shouyou."

Hinata cried, back arching up off the desk. He spread himself out impossibly wider, drooling as Tobio fucked into him faster. His legs twitched up and his cock bounced heavily against his stomach where precum was already pooling. Kageyama pounded deeper inside of him.

"Harder, Tobio, please," begged Hinata, a tear squeezing out of his eye.

Tobio scoffed, "Shit, you're still begging me for more, you ungrateful shit."

"Mm!" moaned Hinata, "Y-Yes, fuck, there!"

Tobio was grateful they were the only two left on that floor, because Hinata was screaming beautifully as Kageyama fucked into him roughly. His throbbing cock slapped deeply inside of him, their hips smacking harshly together. Tobio gripped his legs, slowing his movements for only a moment so that he could lift them over his shoulders. He leaned over Hinata, forcing his legs to stretch back as they rested over his collarbones. He gripped onto Hinata's thighs and left a heavy kiss on his lips.

Hinata did his best to go around his legs, gripping Tobio's hair and caressing his cheeks as they shared a messy kiss. Hard slaps from where Kageyama's balls were slapping against the bottom of his hole was nearly the loudest sound in the room, apart from where Hinata was screaming mercilessly.

"Uh, uh!" screamed Hinata, closing his eyes tight as his hole was abused. Tobio only fucked him faster, pounding against his pink ass and forcing his cock deeper inside of him. Hinata gave a harsh squeeze around the cock that was fucking him so well.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Tobio moaned, "How is it that your hole is still so tight after you've had so many fingers inside you?"

"You're so big, Daddy," said Hinata lewdly, "Your big cock is making me feel so full. It feels so good inside me, Tobio."

"Fuck, it feels good, baby?"

"Oh, fuck yeah. You're hitting so deep inside me, you're so good inside me. Fuck, I want your cock inside me all the time."

"Oh, shit," Tobio grunted, positioning himself better but still slapping his leaking cock against the smaller man's prostate, "Oh fuck, Shouyou."

"Tobio," cried Hinata. Kageyama kissed him again, allowing his pulsing cock to slam even deeper still, fucking into his tiny husband impossibly harder. He could feel the tightness of Hinata strengthen as Hinata squeezed around his fat cock, loving the way the smaller man felt. He continued to please him, reveling in the way his husband screamed for him.

Tobio watched as tears left his husband's eyes, and he leaned forward and stuck his tongue out, lapping up the salty tears. Hinata moaned, wrapping his arms around Tobio's back and scratching harshly. Kageyama groaned as he felt blunt nails scratch across his skin, leaving white marks. Hinata screamed into his ear, crying out. Kageyama could already see how fucked out he was, and took pride in the way Hinata was completely vulnerable against him. The smaller male was thrashing everywhere, leaving marks on Kageyama's back and tugging at his own hair, throwing his head from side-to-side. Tobio loved it when Hinata was this way, completely gone with pleasure. He asked him,

"Are you getting close, baby?"

Hinata choked on his words, and Tobio did not need him to speak. He knew that Shouyou was too far gone, too engrossed in being fucked to form any words coherently.

"D-Da-Daddy--"

"I've got you," Tobio muttered, "Fuck, you're so good, baby. You're doing so good."

Hinata cried out, gripping Tobio's arms. The man stopped for a moment and Hinata whined. Tobio took a few breaths.

"Ready, baby?" he asked and Hinata was still moaning lowly.

"Daddy," he whispered, "D-Don't stop... fuck me hard..."

Tobio grunted, pulling away. He wrapped his arms around Hinata's back and lifted him. The position was awkward at first, but Hinata wrapped his legs around his husband's back and angled himself. Tobio carried him for a minute, thrusting up into him softly as he held him, standing up. Hinata screamed out, wrapping himself completely around him as Kageyama fucked him in the air. But then Tobio was turning around, sitting in the place that Hinata hand just been, and Hinata understood, straddling Kageyama's hips and sitting back on him.

"Ride me, honey, come on," Tobio demanded softly and Hinata leaned forward to rest his hands on Kageyama's chest before slapping his ass back hard on the man underneath him. He worked his hole down on his husband's hard cock, hearing the squelch of it and moaning loudly. Shouyou busied himself, closed his eyes and went as hard and fast as he could. The pace was nowhere near as quick as Tobio had just done, but it still pleased them both. 

Kageyama gripped into Hinata's hips, helping him bounce. Hinata squeezed around him again and the other man hissed and closed his eyes.

"Yes," he groaned, "Just like that, sweetheart. Fuck, you're amazing."

"Oh, fuck," Hinata cried, "Oh, yes!"

Hinata continued to slap his ass onto the man beneath him, puckering his hole occasionally against the man under him and gripping his shoulders lightly. He felt a spark rise within his abdomen and it flushed across his hips and lower parts.

"Shit," he cursed, "I'm gonna cum, Daddy."

Tobio braced himself, finding a suitable position before he grasped Hinata's hips again and began to fuck up into him as Hinata bounced down against him. The smaller man cried out, opening his mouth wide as his husband began to slam up into him.

Hinata continued to make obscene noises as he begged, "Please, Daddy, cum inside me. Fuck, I want your cum inside me so bad."

"Oh fuck," growled Kageyama, "Fuck yes. I'm gonna fill you up so good, baby."

"G-God, I'm so close," Hinata whined, thrusting his hips down again as Kageyama fucked roughly up into him. Hinata didn't know what to do with his hands, fingers fidgeting in pure pleasure.

"Fuck, are you gonna squirt, baby?" Kageyama grunted darkly. Hinata moaned and felt his cock jerk with the man's words.

"Oh fuck, yes, Daddy, I'm gonna squirt all over you!"

"Then do it," growled Tobio, "Come on. Dirty me with your hot cum, come on, Shouyou."

Hinata felt himself about to burst, so close to releasing. "Daddy, Daddy!" he cried, "Yes, oh fuck!" He slammed himself against Tobio again, squeezing his cock once more.

"I told you to fucking cum, whore," Tobio snapped, "Or are you going to disobey me again? Am I going to have to spank your pretty ass again, Shouyou?"

"Oh, oh fuck!"

"Fuck, you probably like it, don't you? You like getting spanked."

"Daddy, I can't--"

"Shit, fingering yourself and then you have the audacity to come in here and act like a little slut, sucking my cock when one of my employee's is right there in front of you... I should've let him see what you were doing. You would've liked that, wouldn't you? You don't care who sees as long as I've got my cock inside you, you fucking bitch--"

"Daddy, fuck, I'm cumming--!"

"I'm going to have to put you on a leash and tie you up to a post, then maybe you won't go parading around showing my workers what a little whore you are, maybe you'll actually behave yourself--"

Hinata screamed, grounding himself down on the big cock pulsing deep within him and then cumming in hot, white streaks. He cried out during his entire orgasm, a fat tear rolling down his cheek as his belly pooled with white sperm. Kageyama continued to fuck his ass as his husband came, pounding deep inside and rocking his cock against his prostate.

"C-Cum inside me, Daddy," begged Shouyou, "Mark me with your c-cum, so your employees know who I belong to--"

"Fuck!" barked Kageyama, "Fuck yes, you belong to me, Shou, you're mine--"'

Tobio slapped up inside him for a final time and groaned out as his spunk littered Hinata's insides. Hinata whined at the stretch of his hole, whimpering as he felt hot cum splash his inner walls as Tobio shuddered inside him. His hips stuttered and he held Hinata up as he came deep inside him.

Heavy pants littered the office as Tobio pulled out of his husband with a squelch. Hinata fell on top of him, heart hammering deep within his chest. Tobio pulled him close, felt cum drip from Hinata's hole on his softening cock. He could feel Hinata's pulsing heart thump against his own and his stomach became swollen with the happy thought.

Shouyou swallowed hard, completely fucked out. He was feeling twitchy and tired.

"T-Tobio--" he cried, a tear leaking from his eye again. Kageyama hugged him close.

"Shh, I'm here, sweetheart," he mumbled softly, "I've got you. You did so well, you're incredible, darling--"

"Felt good..." muttered Hinata weakly, "s-so good--"

"Calm down, my love," Tobio whispered softly, "Calm down, Shouyou."

Hinata whimpered, closing his eyes as he listened to his husband's heartbeat. Kageyama stroked his back and hair, feeling tired. Hinata was beyond exhausted, shaking a little as Kageyama attempted to calm him, whispering happy praises in his ear.

"I love you," he whispered, "I love you, Shouyou."

"I love you, too, Tobio," cried Hinata weakly, "I love you so much."

Kageyama kissed the top of his head, stroking his back again. Hinata nuzzled into him sweetly.

The two remained closed to one another for a while longer before Hinata swallowed and sat up. They cleaned themselves up a little with some tissues in Tobio's drawer and then they redressed themselves quietly.

Hinata was sitting in Kageyama's lap again, the two of them kissing softly. Tobio wormed his tongue gently into Shouyou's mouth, and the smaller one moaned gently. He felt his cock give a light jolt and Kageyama pulled away to breathe against his lips, 

"Calm down, sweetheart. Don't get worked up, now."

Shouyou kissed him again, moving their lips together softly. Eventually, he pulled away and rested his forehead against his lovers' and the two smiled lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Tobio cautiously and Shouyou laughed a little.

"I'm totally fine," he blinked his lashes at Tobio, "You're so handsome..."

Kageyama flushed a little and grinned. "I know."

Hinata scoffed and stuck his tongue out at him, pulling away a little. Then, he crossed his arms very sternly and said to Tobio,

"By the way, we need to talk about how you treat your employees!"

Kageyama groaned and leaned back in his chair, lifting a hand over his eyes and listening quietly as Hinata nagged him. The day ended with Hinata giving him tips on how to be nice to people, but Kageyama barely heard him. He was too busy admiring the stunning human that rested so weightlessly on his knee, the gorgeous man that he was lucky enough to call his. The ring on Hinata's left hand was proof of that.

**Author's Note:**

> To @ohmygosh, I'm very sorry if you did not enjoy this work much. I was a little disappointed by the way this turned out, but I promised I'd write it and so I am posting it anyway. I am more than happy to write you another work if you did not like this one. I am not in a very good state at the moment, so I feel as though this was a little rushed and could have been a lot better. If you have any other ideas or would like for me to rewrite this, I completely understand and would be happy to fulfill any more requests you have!
> 
> To the rest of my readers, thank you so much for the read and I ask you to excuse any typos!


End file.
